


His Future

by Soffya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sakura walked over and sat down next to Sasuke. She rested her head on his shoulder. He took her hand and their fingers intertwined. Both had aged. They had white hair and wrinkles at the corners of their eyes.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 24





	His Future

**Author's Note:**

> My Sasuke Uchiha’s Week contribution for the prompt : Future.
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke closed his eyes. He felt a light breeze on his face and the soft warmth of the sun warmed him, indicating the end of summer. He was sitting on a bench in the park. He could hear several people around him enjoying the last days of fine weather. He opened his eyes and looked ahead. There were children playing and he could see Sakura and their two grandchildren, Ayumi and Yuki. Ayumi was the spitting image of Sarada, the eyes and hair of the Uchihas, but she had inherited the temperament of the Uzumakis. As for Yuki, he was the perfect mix of his two parents. He had blonde hair and the two marks on his cheeks like Boruto and Sarada's black eyes. He was a shy child and was easily impressed.

Sasuke looked up and contemplated the faces of the Hokages watching over Konoha. Sarada's face was now engraved in the rock forever. Sasuke smiled, he was proud of his daughter. She had never given up and had made her dream come true and he knew she would be the greatest Hokage ever.

Sakura walked over and sat down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. He took her hand and their fingers intertwined. Both had aged. They had white hair and wrinkles at the corners of their eyes. In his eyes, his wife had always been the most beautiful woman he had seen and he loved her more every day. He would never thought he would have lived this long. The life of the shinobis was short and he was sure his own would be even shorter. He felt blessed. He was happy with his wife, daughter and grandchildren, in a world in peace.

‘What are you thinking about ?’ Sakura asked.

Sasuke smiled.

‘To us, to our family, how lucky I am to have you.’

He kissed her forehead. Thanks to Sakura, he had been able to see the joys that life brought him and he had learned to accept them.

‘Grandpa ! Grandma !’

Ayumi and Yuki ran up to them. Ayumi sat between her grandparents and snuggled into Sakura's arms, while Yuki sat on Sasuke's lap. When he was younger, Sasuke never thought he would think that someday, but he could not wait to see what the next few years had in store for him with the people he loved.

_The end ___


End file.
